bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Manchi Sector
Located on the trailing side of the Slice in the Mid Rim, the Manchi Sector is relatively close to both the Corellian Run and the border of the Outer Rim territories. The sector has moderate wealth, and is for the most part beyond the scope of galactic events. Manchi sector has never been sufficiently profitable or rebellious to merit complete Imperial domination. Despite its close proximity to a major galactic trade route, the sector has not seen any large-scale investment by major galactic corporations. Instead, the sector's trade depends on two minor galactic corporations, Triax Corporation and the Mygen owned Shvat Corp, and a number of small, local companies that conduct trade amongst the various worlds of the sector. However, the sector isn’t totally free of Imperial influence. A fleet of ships and personnel were sent to the sector to bring an end to a millennia-long war between Rotex and Drakulon. When the Empire’s fleet arrived, both of the warring fleets were decimated. Both planets quickly surrendered to the Empire, Rotex quietly fell into line and Drakulon offered their services to those who bested them in battle as dictated by their culture. The Imperial fleet remained in the sector to maintain the peace and enforce the will of the Emperor and the planetary governors. History The Old Republic would begin colonizing the region around 3000 BBY with humans settling on many of the sectors planets and bringing space technology to most of the native sentients. While the worlds featured abundant natural resources, they were only rich enough to justify a minimal investment by outside interests. The residents of the Manchi sector’s planets began developing their own trade routes. The Old Republic colonists were not the first outsiders to settle in the sector. Around 25,150 BBY, a pre-Republic Corellian sleeper-ship, whose navigational system failed in route to its intended destination, crash landed on Rotex. After a few centuries, the Rotronians developed hyperdrive technology about same time as the Draks, natives of the planet Drakulon. The Rotronians and Draks would wage a millennia long war, fueled by territory disputes and racial hatred until the rise of the Empire. During the Clone Wars, most of the sector sided with the Republic with the exception of the planets of the Triax Cluster - Manchi, Qui Nhon, and Xhosa. While Rotex, who never officially joined the Republic, remained neutral. When the Empire ascended into dominance, Manchi sector was seen as just another piece of unremarkable booty taken from the feeble Republic. Manchi Trade Route This trade route was first established in the heyday of the Old Republic. It takes 23 hours (at hyperdrive x1) to go from Manchi to Vandar. Rotex, the midpoint of the run, is the main connecting point with Farstine and then the Outer Rim. While, in theory, the Empire controls the entire sector, it thus far has not bothered to extend full control over any one planet. The Empire has established a controlling interest in the Triax Corporation based on Manchi and keeps a careful watch on the suspected anti-Imperial attitudes of the planet Rotex. Imperial ships constantly patrol the Manchi Trade Route. Game Notes: For ships flying the Manchi Trade Route, roll 2D: on a 2, 3 or 4 the ship is confronted by an Imperial patrol. The confrontations can occur either when the ship emerges from hyperspace, or when the Imperials use the Interdictor Cruiser Terminator to create a gravity well, forcing the ships to emerge into realspace, where they can be boarded and searched. Other portions of Manchi sector are regularly patrolled, although the chances of confrontation are much lower. For ships flying elsewhere in the sector, roll 3D: on a 3, one of the Imperial ships comes across the ship and the captain decides that a cargo inspection or some other form of harassment is in order. Dresden Nebula Game Notes: The energy bursts, gas clouds, and gravitational hazards of the Dresden Nebula increases the difficulty of all skill checks for sensors and communications by +10. These conditions also negate weapon bonuses to fire control, as targeting computers have little or confused data with which to track targets. Each round a vessel flies through the nebula’s stormy regions, it has a 1 in 6 chance of attracting an ion lightning strike. A branch of lightning that hits the craft deals 5D starfighter-scale ion damage. Plasma flares occur deeper inside the nebulae and only pose hazards to ships flying deeper into the gas clouds. Usually, these flares ignite as a result of intense friction among rapidly congealing gas molecules and ion lightning bursts; however, discharge of a ship’s energy weapons can also ignite plasma into fiery flares. Each time a gunner fires a vessel’s energy weapons, he has a 1 in 6 chance of setting off a nearby cloud of volatile, condensed gas that explodes and deals 8D capital-scale damage. Category:Sectors Category:Manchi Sector